


Staredown

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud has made an important observation.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Staredown

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'huge'

Cloud didn't really know what to say. Every time he thought he knew, the words got lost on his tongue.

There was really no good way to say that he was sure it had gotten bigger. That it was huge. That Sephiroth really...

He was sure it was something he'd best keep to himself for the time being. He could even be imagining things, though after this long, he had gotten fairly intimate with Sephiroth's...

This certainly wasn't the time, however. Not with the look Sephiroth was giving him.

For now, they'd duel. Cloud would comment on Sephiroth's wing later.


End file.
